


Just another teen romcom

by inky_button



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Teen AU, teen david, teen max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Max can seem heartless but he'll show someone something diffrent





	Just another teen romcom

Max sat opposite David, he was explaining something about maths that Max couldn't care less about so he opened his mouth to tell David just that then shut it again he didn't want to fail even if he didn't care about the subject but he wasn't listening to David just looking at him his ginger hair fluffing up at the front and his ugly red t-shirt with a blue paw on it and normal jeans he had his thoughts cut off. "Max are you even listening to me?!"  
"Of course I was!"  
"Then what did I just say?" max looked at the book in front of him for clues,  
"That you can use letters and shit to find out what H is on a right angle triangle?"  
"Max..." it was hard for David to be mad at Max he'd known him for years and felt something for him that he didn't know how to tell max or himself.  
"I know I'm sorry! I'm trying!"  
"We can try again tomorrow wanna do something less boring?" David just liked spending time with Max  
"Sure!" Max turned on his xbox and handed a controller to David and putting on Netflix and letting David pick something they sat on two bean bags next to each other and watched some cheesy horror movie Max wasn't scared by it but David jumped a lot and kept getting closer to Max when he did.

They had watched about 3 movies and feel asleep on each other cuddling then Neil came in "holy shit Max you'll never guess wha- " Max's eyes darted open  
"This is not what it looks like!" David began to wake up still holding onto max.  
"What's going on Max?" David said half asleep.  
"Yeah Max what is going on?" god Neil looked so smug Max wanted to hit him.  
"We just feel asleep and when we where sleeping I guess this happened. we aren't dating if THATS what you thinks going on!"  
"Sure sure," he was still smirking  
"What do you want fuck face?"  
"I was gonna tell you nikki and nerris got together today but it seems they aren't the only couple made today,"  
"You better shut the fuck up before I beat your ass, Neil!"  
"Max, don't be rude!" David got off of Max he was happy to keep holding him but he wanted to help Max's case but they wont dating so Max was right but David wished they were dating but he couldn't say that could he?  
"Fine! Neil leave. Now!" Neil shut the door and yelled  
"Have fun making out!" as he was outside the door Max was pissed as hell but was more mad that he thought he'd ever be with David  
"should I g-"  
"No, stay...please"  
he sat back down next to Max and got closer until his arm were around Max again and he hugged back putting on another movie for them to watch but he seemed stressed and he was so he went in a box under his bed and got out a splif and smoking it and letting David have some so they sit hugging while high David was at a lose for words when max put his lips on David's but he didn't stop he kissed back holding Max's head closer to his. The rest of the night is a blur but when Max's alarm goes they remember they have school and quickly get ready for what Neil's gonna throw at them and if felt both of them wondering until they where out the door and David piped up.  
"Are we dating?"  
"Sure why not." Max surged and gave David a kiss on the check "boyfriend~" David's eyes light up and his face burned.

At school Max and David had different first classes that day, so David made is way to history with his creepy teacher Daniel he didn't like him at all and Max called him a pedo. Max headed to music with nikki and nerris holding each others hand making Max already miss David even if he'd never admit it.

-David's class-  
nurf began the bullying today throwing paper planes at the back of his head and name calling "Hey I heard you're gay for Max! I saw you two holding hands on the way to school!" David said nothing to keep himself in hopes he wouldn't get in trouble and have to stay behind with Daniel "What too busy thinking about your boyfriend to answer me!"  
"Shut up Nurf..."  
" You know no one would love a freak like you right!" David wasn't liked by many so other joined in some blonde girl started  
"gay people should kill them self!"  
"faggot!" David got this most days but I didn't mean he wasn't almost in tears. He had the rest of the class being called names. When I bell rung David made a b line for the door and ran to the music room to get to Max he was crying at this point when Max saw him he hugged him tightly. "what's wrong?"  
"I got bullied again."  
"What was said?"  
"That I should kill myself and you don't love me cause I'm a freak!"  
"well non of that's true!" Max pushed David closer and kissed him for about a minute until they couldn't breath "I love you!"  
"I love you too, Max."


End file.
